And the Night Burns On
by iamtryN
Summary: My theory of what's wrong with Sammy in season 6 and my version of how to fix it...3rd attempt to download...keeping fingers crossed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the brothers Winchesters, do like to play with, but promise to return to owner, eventually...

Chapter 1

Dean needed a plan…uh, yeah. A plan would be good… something he needed. God he needed to fix this. He scrubbed a hand over his face, wishing that was all it would take to wipe away this insanity that was quickly becoming his life…again.

Staring at himself in the mirror, he watched his trembling hand run thru his hair. He noted the circles under his eyes and the too pale skin. At least I'm not a blood sucking vamp anymore…he laughed humorlessly at that. Man, wouldn't dad be proud? Look at his little soldier boy…betcha never thought I'd… he stopped that thought dead in its tracks.

Dropping his head he splashed cold water a couple times onto his face. Blinking water out of his eyes before gripping the sink tight with both hands. He watched the water swirl down the drain, just like his life. He sighed. Looking towards the ceiling, towards…heaven. "Please…" He whispered, the desperation evident. Was there ever going to be peace? Was he really wanting too much?

After what happened. Well, what _almost _happened he was sure Lisa would be done with him. And Ben… Ben he owed one hell of an apology even though it was too late. His apple pie life of the last year was gone. His lower lip trembled, body convulsed with a sob he tried to hold back. He'd almost had it all. A home, family of his own, his brother back. The job- an added bonus. It had been perfect, for all of two seconds. He should have known better. But he hadn't been thinking because he had wanted it all. For once, he'd been greedy.

Dean had desperately wanted his brother out… back with him, alive, well and whole. So when he'd gotten Sam back… he hadn't wanted to examine it too closely. Because if he had he'd have seen, known… The laugh came out harsh, sand paper over rough board. Who the hell was he kidding? He'd known… this…this was wrong. He knew with his whole being. Had from the beginning but only now was man enough to admit it to himself. Even if he didn't feel the wrongness of -well of Sam. Sam himself was giving glaring testimony that he was now _different_, without saying a word on the subject. Dean knew his brother-his soul. And this person… walking and talking Sam, pretending to _**BE**_ Sam… wasn't. He thought crankily, " Not even a good imitation."

Dean raised his head and dropped his hands to his side, staring unseeing into the mirror. He remembered once stating that he'd take Sammy as is, he didn't care as long as he had his little brother. So, yeah, he was here for the long haul. Down to business, part one of "THE PLAN" would be biding his time until he found a way to fix this mess and get his brother, his Sammy back. With that firmly planted in his mind he looked himself in the eye. He stated softly but with a determined glint in his voice, "_That's_ a promise."

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Winchester brothers or supernatural…did invite them over to play… here's the results…(evil smirk, not unlike Sam's recent smirkage)

Chapter 2

Dean had felt a small amount of comfort when Samuel had given him a hand written copy of the Campbell family recipe-the cure for vamphood. He was going to pass it along to Bobby as soon as he could get to him. Then and only then would he be able to breathe a little easier about this whole fucked up mess. Because Bobby would help him fix this. So, step one, get to Bobby. Step two, explain to Bobby. Step three, Bobby would help him. So far that was his big plan…

Driving down the road, Dean chewed his bottom lip, weighing his options. He stole a quick glance at Sam. Not Sammy. God, he wasn't even like the Sam of before…the one that had set Lucifer free. At least that Sam felt remorse, sorrow and… he sighed. This poser seemed to have one emotion-excitement. And that was only at the thought of gaining new intel. This time about the vampire nest. He felt acid bubbling back up his throat and swallowed hard. He ran a hand thru his spiky hair.

God, this is 'f ' d up. Dean thought. He really should have known when he'd found out Sam had been out a year. _His _Sammy wouldn't have put him thru that cause _his_ Sammy had spent four months dealing with the guilt of being the one topside. Don't even let him get started on Sam not wanting the impala (that was a crime all unto itself). Their home their _whole_ lives…come on! Really? And _his_ Sammy would _NEVER _watch as a damn vamp turned him. Sure as hell NOT with a fucking _smirk _on his face! Shit! Dean's hand moved from his hair to rub across his upper lip.

"Dean…" Sam said in a monotone he was beginning to hate.

"What Sam?" Dean asked, trying to keep his voice steady-neutral as he stared at the road.

"You ok?" Sam asked staring at him, sounding curious, but not concerned. Just like it wasn't concerned when his brother was going to vamp out and _DIE_!

"So, _now_ you want to know if I'm ok?" Dean couldn't help snapping, giving the new Sam a glare. What was he? New version 7.3 or some shit like that? Keep changing him until he becomes the perfect robot? No, Dean mentally shook his head, a piss poor copy of his Sammy. "What the fuck Sam?" he snaps again. God help him, he was suppose to have a plan first, well a better one than the 3 step Bobby plan. Then confront clone Sam… that's why you gotta have a plan _first… _he chuckled, he was so screwed.

Sam frowned, not a bitchface-sammy-look but a confused one a lot like the looks Cas gave when he wasn't certain what was going on…quizzical. "I just asked a question." Sam murmured, folding his arms across his chest as he turned to resume looking out the window.

Dean nodded, his mouth thinning out in a straight line. Smile, he thought looking at Sam, "Sorry…tired, I guess. It's been crazy, huh?"

Sam turned and looked at him blankly. "What was it like? What did you see?" he asked with a hint of excitement creeping into his voice as something flashed in his eyes.

"Drop it Sam." The smile faded from Dean's lips and along with it any warmth in his voice.

Sam returned his stare to the scenery passing by without bothering to respond.

Dean blinked back tears, this… this here between him and his brother…FUBAR… That's it. That's what…

"Dean?" Sam said quietly, interrupting his silent tirade. Dean glanced at his brother. "I'm sorry you're disappointed."

Huh, he didn't look sorry. Dean thought before he plastered a smile on his face, "It's ok, bitch…we'll be ok…"

Sam looked at him with frowning eyes before raising an eyebrow along with one side of his mouth, giving a lopsided grin, " We're ok now."

_No, the hell we are_! Dean's mind protested silently. But we will be…as soon as I can fix whatever happened to you.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, sadly…just stole the sandbox for a little while…have no idea where the clock is, can't return them on time…sorry…(evil giggle)

_This will be a little longer, had trouble figuring out where to end the chapters_…also special thanks to my first 2 reviewers- cold kagome and Anna Sheridan! Also thanks to the favs and alerts…

Chapter 3

Dean rubbed his head vigorously, as he thought, God, I think my head's going to explode. He bit his lip, trying to keep the damn tears away. But, fuck this was pissing him off! It probably shouldn't bother him so much Dean noted with sadness, he didn't even call me jerk.

"Dean." Sam said again, opening a bottled water as he stared at Dean.

Dean sighed his response, "Sam?"

"Your phone is ringing." Sam stated, then took a drink of his water and resumed staring out the window.

What is going on in his freaky head? Dean wondered silently as he grabbed his cell and flipped it open. "Hello?" Dean said, watching Sam out of the corner of his eye.

"Dean." snapped Bobby, "What the hell is going on?" yelling his question into the phone.

"Well, _hello_ to you too, Bobby." Dean said sarcastically, wincing as pain sliced thru his head.

"Don't use that tone with me boy" Bobby snarled. Dean's eyebrows shot up, Bobby was channeling Missouri, except that sentence when she used it was followed by _or I'll hit you with a spoon_. A mini chuckle escaped.

Bobby huffed, "What did you do?"

"Uh…when? Cause I've been busy doing a lot of _really_ illegal…"

"Lisa." Bobby interrupted flatly with a sigh.

"How did you know about…" Dean asked shocked.

"She called me dumbass!" Bobby interrupted, aggravated.

"Well, how'd she get your num…"

"Ya idjit! You gave it to her…thanks, by the way for that." Bobby said sarcastic himself. "I've spent the last two hours-_two_ on the phone with your bawlin' woman." frustration evident in his voice. "So, don't give me no shit!" Bobby sucked in a deep breath and continued his tirade, "And if you aren't headed this way, turn this way. I want you here… is Sam with you?"

Dean blinked, then blurted out, "Damn Bobby. She ain't my woman… not anymore." Dean sighed, "She won't take my calls. Not that I could explain this shit anyway." Dean looks at Sam, "And yes we are heading to you and yes he is with me. Hold on a minute, would ya?" Not waiting for an answer he pulled off the interstate and into a gas station.

Looking at Sam he asked, "Sam, would you mind pumping the gas? I'm still…" He thought for second for the right word," tired…just fill her up."

"Sure, no problem." Sam replied, reaching for the door handle. Dean reached for his wallet. Sam raised his hand, "I got it." getting out and shutting the door.

With another sigh Dean placed the phone back to his ear. "I imagined having this conversation somewhere…else. Cliff notes until we can talk privately."

"Ok." was all Bobby said.

"This last case…I got turned into a vampire and God Bobby…" Dean said in a rush, "It's like a nightmare! This guy walking around in Sam ain't _HIM…_not his soul…his conscious or whatever man, this ain't Sam." Frustrated sigh…hand thru hair.

A soft question, "Did you just say you got turned into a vampi…"

"It's ok Bobby." Dean said quickly, "Apparently good old gramps had a Campbell soup recipe that can cure vamphood. Nasty shit!"

"You're ok, though, right?…Dean?" Bobby asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm good…except…" Dean said stumbling over his words.

"Dean why do you think he ain't Sam? We tested…I tested him. I assume you did… right?" Bobby asked.

"He tested himself in front of me, but my point is. One of them is… he let me…" Dean took a deep breath, " he stood back and watched that bastard _turn_ me!"

"What?" Dean heard the sound of breaking glass.

"He watched Bobby. With a fucking _smirk_ on his face!"

"Maybe you…"

"Don't turn this on me, Bobby. A vampire can _hear_ a heartbeat… Sam was perfectly calm that I was compromised…it _DIDN'T BOTHER HIM_! _My _Sammy would have been shitting bricks and calling you and Cas! You want to know what _he_ did? He called Samuel. _His_ family. Granted I'm lucky he did. But Bobby's all this is fucked up…"

Bobby sat down hard. "Awh, son, ya boys ok?"

Dean sighed, closing his eyes, "I don't know anymore…just promise me you'll help me fix this." a slight pleading in his voice.

"No need to ask boy, you know that." Bobby stated firmly.

Dean opened his eyes, his free hand slamming into the steering wheel, " Another thing that bugs the hell outa me… _my_ Sammy would have made a beeline for me…as soon as he was able. He'd have tried to make me stay with Lisa. But he wouldn't have let me suffer because he _knows _what its like to be the one topside."

Bobby sucked in a breath, "I'm sorry Dean."

"Don't." Dean snapped, "Just help me fix him."

"You got it Dean…" Bobby sighed, "You pretending everything's kosher?"

"Yeah…and he may be Sam…but if he is somebody's hijacked part of him…the caring part…ya know?" Dean's breath hitched, "the part that makes Sam-_Sammy_."

"Come home son."

"We're on our way. Thanks, Bobby." Dean closed his eyes again briefly, God please, help me…please.

He heard Sam's door open. Sam clamored in, tossing a bag of M&M's at Dean.

Dean looked at Sam surprised.

Sam shrugged, "Pick me up. What'd Bobby want?"

Dean gave a small smile, starting the car, "Yell at me for not calling and letting him know I'm still kicking…he wants to see us."

_Now_ Sam was surprised or at least he looked it.

Taking off, Dean commented, "Thanks for…" he shook the bag, "the pick me up."

"Sure. Why does he want to see us?" Sam asked with that damn blank stare again.

"To see for himself that I'm no longer vamping… besides I want to sleep in my own bed, at least for a couple nights."

"Your own bed?" Sam repeated, frowning.

"Well, its been mine since Bobby gave us that room… just cause I moved in with Lisa doesn't mean it stopped being mine." Dean gave Sam an argue with that look.

"Huh." Flatly stated, annoying as _hell. _

"What?" Dean asked, it was starting to piss him off! Not being able to read his brother. It used to be as easy as breathing…now…

"I just never imagined you for the "_home_" type."

_OH, HELL, HE DIDN'T _just… "Really? …really Sam." Dean voice shook, along with his head, _You- are- starting- to- piss- me- off -dude_ look was leveled at Sam. "What the fuck?"

Sam shrugged opening his jelly beans.

"You…" Dean's voice continued to shake with rage, "You prick!", snapping as he sped up.

Sam looked up surprised.

Dean was _pissed_! God, he gripped the steering wheel and floored the impala.

"Dean?" Sam said his name softly.

"What the hell is wrong with you, huh, Sam? You…" He pointed a finger at him, "You sent me to Lisa… my promise to my dying brother was to have a home." He dropped his hand back onto the wheel. "If you didn't see me as a "_home_" type. Why the fuck did you send me to one? Huh?" the hell with his head exploding, his whole body might spontaneously combust. "I was perfectly happy with dying right along with my pain-in-the-ass little brother…"

Sam sat silently, watching Dean, stuffing jelly beans in his mouth. They drove the rest of the way to Bobby's in silence.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not Mine…keep stealing them, they keep finding them…

_Note: _Coming down sick, sniffle…but wanted to get this online before Friday's Ep so will probably do this chapter today and a final extra long one tomorrow…_or I could break it down into 2 more chapters?_

Chapter 4

Finally pulling into Bobby's yard was a relief. The silence in the impala was deafening as Dean pulled up in front of Bobby's house. Shutting off the car he gripped the wheel with both hands, knuckles whitening as he hung his head.

Sam sat watching him.

Dean cleared his throat, then spoke softly, "For the first four years, I had a home… then over the years, the impala, dad and you… that was home. Then Bobby came into our lives… gave us a room, it was enough. Cause Sammy was always there, even at Stanford, you were around." A tear rolled down his cheek. "Then you left." he mumbled, "pit…a year Sam." He stopped a sob. "I did what you wanted and now… What the fuck Sam?"

Sam stared silent.

"Forget it… I've just realized some stuff Sam." Dean said wearily, getting out of the car.

In front of the impala, Sam grabbed Dean's arm, "I'm sorry you were…" a pause as if Sam searched once again for the right words, "hurt by my actions."

Shit! That sounded like something Cas would say. Appropriate but not sincere. Dean looked down at Sam's hand on his arm. Sam rarely touched him since that hug when he found out Sam was alive. He looked back up at Sam, unshed tears shining. " I wasn't just _hurt_, I wanted to eat a bullet and the _**only**_ reason I didn't is I promised _you_!" His words eerily echoing Bobby's words to him when he'd been an ass to Bobby.

Sam tilted his head to the side then saying softly, "I've known that feeling before." Squeezing Dean's arm before walking on towards Bobby waiting on the porch.

Dean blinked several times, muttered, "What the fuck? I've known that feeling before?…" Dean shook his head, thinking, _So, what he doesn't feel NOW? _Then he went after Sam. "What does that mean Sammy?" He slipped unconsciously back into the use of the nickname, but he couldn't help it, he felt he'd been given a clue.

Sam turned, "What? What does what mean?" sounding confused.

"I've known that feeling…like…" Dean spread his arms wide…he could freak now, it was ok, he was with Bobby. "Like you don't have _feelings_ anymore!"

Sam frowned at him, "What's wrong with that?" shaking his head like Dean was a dumbass.

Dean's eyes widened to saucer size, mouth dropped open before pointing at Sam as he looked at Bobby, "See…" his voice incredulous, "you see what I mean…" He looked back to Sam, "Sam you gotta know this ain't right…" pleading tone bleeding in.

Sam frowned, genuine confusion on his face. "But Dean…I'm better for you this way." word search again, "safer."

Eyebrows shot up, "Your better for _me_…" Dean choked back a sob, "Like this…_who_ the fuck…" Dean's getting-pissed-here tone popped back up, "told you that?"

Sam shrugged, flatly stating, "I don't know, maybe, whoever yanked my ass out."

"_Oh, hell, no_." Dean muttered with that I'm kicking-somebody's-ass look. He grabbed Sam by both arms and gave him a shake, "look at me." Sam stared into Dean's eyes, not trying to get away. "You are better for me…WHOLE…emo and all Sammy…you gotta know this…please…think."

"But I'm a better hunter now." He said with no emotion in his statement versus Deans' passionate one.

"You were a better _person_ then." Dean told him, leaning in.

"Really? Cause if you look at the track record…this time around…" Sam gave a tiny smile and a shrug.

Dean shook his head in denial.

Bobby hated to interrupt the boys but hashing everything out on his front porch wasn't benefiting anyone. "Boys. Let's go in. I have lunch on the table."

Sam pulled away, not roughly-just away and walked inside leaving the door open.

Dean let his hands drop as he hung his head trying to keep his tears at bay.

Bobby put a hand on Deans' shoulder and squeezed, "Soldier up, boy. We'll get it done."

Dean looked up despair clear as a tear fell, "How Bobby? When he doesn't want the same thing we do."

"We won the battle and put Lucifer back in his cage, this…" He smiled, "this is a piece of cake or in your case... pie."

Dean gave a tiny grin that disappeared with his next sentence, "I don't know Bobby… _then_ we had the advantage…" Once again Dean scrubbed a hand over his face.

Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"We had Sammy." Dean said sadly.

Sam stepped back into the doorway, "You still have me."

Dean shook his head no, "We have Sam, not _Sammy_."

There was a wink of something in Sam's eye as he jerked in response to Dean's comment.

Dean mimicked his brother's movement and stepped forward, "_Sammy_?"

Sam just looked confused…"Dean?" Looking around with a pained expression, "I regret." Sam started only to stop mid-sentence.

Dean stepped closer placing his hand on the back of Sam's neck, "What do you regret Sammy?"

The glimmer disappeared in a wink…face blanked, "I don't know Dean…ready to eat?" and he turned out of Dean's hold, walking back into the house.

Dean turned sad eyes to Bobby before silently following Sam into the house.

Dean's expression reminded Bobby of the first time he'd met the Winchesters. Dean's sad eyes half hidden behind John's leg as he fisted the fabric of the pants leg in his tiny fist. Bobby's stomach clenched as he looked up at the clouds, _Please God! They don't deserve this _and with that he walked into his silent house.

Dinner was one of the quietest Bobby could remember sharing with the Winchester boys.

Sam ate quickly and didn't say a word, dropping his fork with a clatter onto his plate and standing.

Both Dean and Bobby looked up from the food they'd been playing with.

"I'm going to take a shower and lay down. I'm tired." He looked at them. "Ok, then." he nodded at their twin stares, "I'm going to get my bag. Can I use the keys?" holding out his hand, palm open.

Dean took his keys and handed them to Sam. He took them silently and walked out.

Bobby cleared his throat, "I owe you an apology, boy."

Dean looked up, surprised, "Bobby."

"No, Dean. This needs said. When Sam went…went to the cage and you left…God, the first time was bad enough, but this was the second time I'd lost you both…but you…_you got out… _away, got _your_ chance at normal." Bobby took off his hat and ran his fingers thru his hair. "You walked away from me …I get that…you had a life with Lisa…I can't get… he came back… you were settled and you were tired. So broken after your daddy, even more so after Sam." Remorse thick in his voice, "That when he said he wanted you to be happy…I went along with it cause I wanted you to have that peace." Bobby fiddled with his hat.

"Bobby, I know good intentions and all…_hell_, I've had them…But, _my brother_… I thought my baby brother was in _hell_ this whole time…" Dean put down his fork, he'd only been holding it poised over his plate anyway.

Bobby teared up, "I know and that fault is mine and I hope one day…"

"Oh, hell, old man…I forgave you already…it just hurt…ya know?" Dean patted Bobby's arm. Bobby nodded, replaced his hat and cleared his throat again.

Keys fell onto the table signaling Sam's return. "I put your bag on the bed, Dean." with that statement, turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"God." Dean snapped, running hands thru his hair and standing. Marching over to the sink he turned to face Bobby, "It's like the invasion of the body snatchers or…" he stalked back and forth in agitation, "Stepfordish… its' fuckin' creepy!"

Bobby's eyes widened, "Maybe something was snatched."

"What?" Dean asked, stopping his pacing.

"Maybe that's exactly what's happened…" Bobby stated, standing. "Research…" he mumbled. "Library…give me a couple hours. Why don't you try to sleep too? You look…" At the expression on Dean's face, Bobby relented, "Ok, come help me then…"

**TBC**

**NOTE2**: Everything happens faster in the next Chapter, hopefully hasn't been too boring/slow so far… (iamtryN)

**ANOTHER TINY NOTE**: Stepfordish reference to Stepford wives movies (don't own them either or other movies refs((ya know-just in case)) )


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: NOT…mine….so sad…tissues please…**

**NOTE**: Holy oil…took liberties with it…in the next 2 chapters, among other things. (smile)

Chapter 5

Three hours after they had entered the library, Bobby sat behind his desk, reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. Looking up from the book he was currently reading to see Dean come back into the room, "He asleep?"

Dean nodded yes. Dean would pace back and forth give or take fifteen minutes, then mutter something about checking on Sam and off he'd go. He had checked on Sam eleven times so far, Bobby was keeping count. He'd been asleep or at least pretending the last seven times Dean had checked. "So, anything?" Dean asked impatiently.

"No, Dean." Bobby said tiredly, "Same as the last ten times you asked." That said, he went back to reading.

"Sorry." Dean said immediately going back to clicking his pen and pacing.

Bobby, after two minutes looked up again from his tower of books, haphazardly opened and stacked around him, and snapped, "Dean, stop that…and hand me that book you just kicked. I need it."

"Stop what?" Dean asked blankly, instantly stilling.

"Oh, I don't know. Pacing…or that damn clicking…it's distracting."

"Sorry." Dean grabbed a book off the floor and held it up for Bobby to see, "this one?" he questioned.

Bobby nodded yes. Dean brought the book over to Bobby. Handing it over, he laid the pen down on the desk.

Twenty minutes later Dean was fidgeting over by the bookshelves, taking out books one by one, glancing at the front cover then putting them back. A quiet whisper, "Anything?" came from Dean's side of the room.

Bobby looked up thoughtfully, "I have some theories but…to be sure…I need to talk to Crowley. Then…"

"Your kidding, right? He's fuckin' pissed at us…" Dean snorted, incredulous.

"Yeah, well, that's why I'll be summoning him into a devil's trap again." Bobby stated flatly.

"I don't…" Dean started.

"Dean." Bobby said his name in the John-Winchester-means business style.

"Ok…I trust you, I just want Sammy back." Dean said, done arguing.

"I know, boy." bobby replied softly.

Two hours later Bobby looked up from the floor and stood, "He still asleep?"

"Yeah." Dean replied, closing the doors to the library behind him. "What are you doing?" Dean asked, curious.

"Holy oil on the outer circle…no one will expect it there." Bobby said smugly, sitting the oil on one of the bookshelves.

"Huh…is that safe? I mean won't it burn the floor?" Dean bit his lower lip, _or the whole house down_, he silently added.

"I don't think so, I blessed it…used a blessing from one of my special books…always wanted to try…" Bobby shook off the faraway look, then added, "You ready?"

"And waiting." Snickering, Dean added, "He's going to be so pissed."

"_Dean_." Bobby snapped in a knock-it -off voice, followed by a glare.

"Right." Dean got serious.

Several minutes later, an irate Crowley looked around. Spotting Dean and Bobby he snarled, "This is getting OLD…_real old_…"

"I need information." Bobby said firmly.

"And _I _need out of this…_confinement_…" Crowley replied.

"You'll get out when _I_ get what I want." Bobby declared.

"_Don't_ continue to threaten me, Singer!" Crowley roared, clenching his fists.

"You're the new boss now of the underworld, right? Their _new_ king?" Dean asked…leaning back against Bobby's desk.

Crowley smiled, sat down in the chair they had provided in middle of the trap and leaned back, "I'm handling… things while Mikes and Luce work out _their…_ things." a small chuckle.

"Well, _don't that make you special_?" Bobby snarked.

"Well, yes, it does. _Now_ how about you let me out?" Crowley asked in a pleasant tone, that didn't match his cold stare.

"How about I get some answers first, then maybe…" Bobby started.

"Singer!" Crowley growled.

"Where's Adam?" Dean asked breaking up the staring contest.

Crowley laughed, "Oh, Dean _be honest_… he's not the brother all this is for…" then raised his arms, spreading them wide.

"He is still my brother." Dean said in a low voice.

"Yeah…ok…" Crowley still chuckling before stating flatly, " Well, he's _NOT_ downstairs."

Dean looked at Bobby.

Crowley said in a amused voice, "It's a good thing I have a soft spot for you misfits."

"Humor me then…where is Adam?" Dean said softly.

"Oh, Dean…" Crowley sighed, "fine… he's in the same place as what your looking for." He laughed again at the look on their faces.

Bobby stepped closer, "And just what are we looking for, you…"

Crowley tsked, "Now, now… careful…don't get nasty…," before he continued, "I've got really good intel on this one boys…how…" Leaning forward, "your precious Sammy didn't come back…right…and I have all the yummy details…" He stood and rubbed his hands together in a let's play gesture. "So, what are you going to trade me?"

Dean and Bobby stared at each other as Crowley smirked, "Which one of you is _giving it up_ for Sammy _this_ time?" He looked at Dean, "Will it be you?" then his glance slid to Bobby, "Or you?"

Bobby smiled, "How about you…"

Dean couldn't help it, at the confused look on Crowley's face, he laughed. At the twin glares from Bobby and Crowley Dean sobered quickly.

"Explain." Crowley said flatly, arms crossed, waiting for the punch line.

"We give you this…"Bobby said with a hint of smugness, holding up Crowley's signet ring from when he was human.

Crowley frowned, "That's useless. Besides, its' tied to my bastard…"

"Awh… see that's where you'd be wrong." Bobby went to his desk and picked something small up and turned once again to face Crowley.

"Singer, quit wasting my time…" Crowley snapped.

Bobby simply showed him the front cover of the small book in his hand.

"How did you get a copy of _that_?" Crowley frowned snarling, "I'm going to enjoy when I get you in hell Singer!"

Bobby shrugged, "I got all kinds of neat toys…"

Crowley looked like he wanted to comment on that statement…so Dean stepped into Crowley's line of vision, "I thought you liked us? Wanted to help me…see me succeed? Beat the angels and demons planning on destroying the world…"

"That ended when your brother played Sam-in-the-box for Lucifer…"

"Did it?" Dean asked.

Crowley smiled, "Smart boy…" he said softly. Crowley leaned forward and looked around Dean, "I want the ring…and the book. Then I don't want you guys calling me this way again."

This time Dean chuckled, " So, what do I get... to have you cell number, put you on speed dial?"

"Yeah, you can call me that way." Crowley's voice lowered dangerously, "Cause I'm telling you if you do _this_ again. I'm bringing my pet next time. Remember him, Bobby? Dean, you've seen him in action, impressive _ain't_ he?"

Dean shivered, his hellhound was huge, bigger than most, "Well, I'll be sure to get your number aft…"

"Already programmed into both your phones. Under KOU…ya know, King-of-the-Under…"

"Creepy ass…" Dean snapped.

"_Dean_…" Bobby interrupted, "What happened to Sam and where's Adam?"

Crowley sighed, then said in a bored tone, "Adam is the easy one…same place he was last time… and I already gave you the answer to the other. They were both yanked out whole…" He looked Dean in the eye, then whispered, "It wasn't us."

Bobby growled, feeling they were getting nowhere.

"Dean _knows_…now _LET_ me out and give me what I asked for. And if you _ever _put me in another trap _I won't be civil_!" They just stared at him. "Would I lie to you?"

Crowley asked at the I-don't-believe-a-word-of that matching looks.

"Yes." Both Dean and Bobby answered simultaneously.

"Well, alright, I would, but I'm not…we had nothing to do with it…I swear on my…bones." He grinned.

Dean took out his bowie knife, "Thank you, Crowley." and he leant down to break the seal. "One thing…" Dean said softly. "If your lying to me…I will come for you."

Crowley smiled, patted Deans' shoulder, "Wouldn't expect anything less."

Dean grabbed his arm, "Crowley, what did they do?"

Crowley tapped Deans' forehead, "It's all in there…You know the answer. Remember your interrogation of Alastair? Remember why you were…"

"I remember." Dean cut him off.

"It wasn't us then either. Also, think about conversations with the new sheriff of heaven… recent ones." With that Crowley held out his hand and Bobby placed the ring in it, but held the book out of reach.

"You get one, I get one." Bobby smiled…"Safer for both of us."

Crowley frowned, then pointed a finger at Bobby and mouthed, "Later." and disappeared.

Bobby blinked a couple of times then turned to Dean. "What the hell does that mean?" Slamming the book onto the desk.

Dean squatted down to fix the broken seal on the trap, "Will we need more oil?"

"Naw, its soaked in…blessed…its good."

"Bobby, why holy oil?"

"Didn't know who we might be inviting after Crowley."

"I do." Dean said flatly with a deadly gleam in his eye.

"Care to share kid?" Bobby said, reaching for the whiskey he kept hidden in his desk drawer.

**TBC**

**NOTE: **Only one chapter to go….it will be the longest…..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: no, no, no…I don't own them…(sob) **repeat**….

(grin-thumbs up)

**NOTE: Last Chapter…hope everyone likes my version of how they should fix Sam... Another tiny note: Don't have a beta... I've read this repeatedly...but its 3:49 am and I've been up all night...hopefully not too many mistakes...**

Chapter 6

"It means Angels." Dean turned to Bobby as he chewed his bottom lip. "I've been thinking… Crowley mentioned recent conversations with Cas."

"Yeah, so?" Bobby asked, leaning against his desk, dropping his shot glass on the desk with a loud clink.

"Well, when…" Dean started pacing, "When I went back to hunting…Cas came to us for help. He said Rafael was trying to get a do-over for the apocalypse."

"And that has what to…" Bobby stopped as Dean stopped pacing and stared at Bobby.

"Bobby…wouldn't he need me and Sam for that?"

Bobby nodded, "I would think so."

Dean responded with a snarled, "_That Bastard_!…Bobby, Sam went against their plans for him last time!" Dean's voice rose in excitement with the next statement, "He stopped it! You know what this means?" He grabbed Bobby's by his shirt front.

Again Bobby responded with a headshake, this time no.

"_It _means…" Dean gave Bobby a single shake, "the bastards fucked with Sam…took his gra…soul, whatever…_it means_: they broke him, they _CAN_ DAMN WELL FIX HIM!"

Bobby patted Deans' hand, then walked back to his chair behind his desk and plopped into it. "Yeah, cause they've been so eager to be of assistance in the past."

"_Oh_, Bobby it _will _happen. **Mark my words**… I will fix this or die trying." feet spread apart, unknowingly doing a perfect Peter Pan pose.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Bobby said quietly, silently refilling his shot glass.

"Well, if I can't have _Sammy…_" Dean shrugged, acting indifferent.

"Don't Dean…just don't say it…" Bobby said, tossing back his shot in one gulp.

"Sorry, Bobby."

Huh, Bobby thought, he don't _look_ sorry. Poured himself another and tossed it back.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a look that asked don't-you-think-you've-had-enough-of-those? Bobby gave him a glare that dared him to say something. Dean chose to ignore it and looked up towards the ceiling…"Cas, I need you."

With a swoosh of wings and a sigh, Cas appeared, "What Dean? Kinda busy at the moment…" He paused before adding, "with _important_…things."

"So's this…" Dean sighed too, "important…_this_ is important."

Cas raised his eyebrows and waited, arms folded across his chest.

"I know who pulled Sam out…and I need _your_ help to get _back_ what they took from him." Dean said earnestly.

"I don't understand…is Sam no longer with you?" Cas asked, looking from Dean to Bobby.

"Cas, you had to have felt Sam was different? It's why you didn't answer him when he called you… you _used _to answer him…even when you thought he could turn evil…" Dean asked watching Cas' face.

Cas looked guilty, "Dean I…"

The doors to the library slammed open. "Is it true? You all feel I'm…" another pause from Sam, search-word found, "broken?" Sam asked, blank look on his face.

Dean took a step toward Sam, hand out, "Sam listen to me…please." pleading, "You remember the time when Cas came to us in that motel…ya know, right before he killed your car…" tiny smile from Dean for Sam then he continued, "Cas was saying Rafe wanted a do-over with the apocalypse to get it right this time?"

Sam tilted his head to the side, looking thru his bangs, a soft reply only Dean heard, "Yeah?"

Dean took another step towards Sam, "Well, that _means_ he'd needs _us_, you and me. But, since you turned yourself around and beat Lucifer…" watching Sam's face, then continuing, "He'd have to change things to… _IF_ he kept you whole Sammy he'd just have a repeat of the first time around. What would be the point?" Dean took a breath.

"Kay?" Sam mouthed, scrunching has face as he listened.

"So, he yanks you out and steals your…your…_youness_…your soul… and then put you back in the game to set a rematch."

"But I'm a better hunter now…emotion don't cloud the job…don't mess it up. I won't be a burden to anyone _this_ time." Sam said with a straight face, no expression.

"God, Sammy, how long did it take for them to program you to say that shit…_to believe it_?" Dean snapped…one step closer.

"It's the…" Sam started.

"No." Dean yelled, "If you gave them…if you handed…" he lurches forward and grabbed two handfuls of shirt, pulling Sam towards him, "Did you just _give _yourself away?" he shook Sam.

Sam slowly reached up and covered Deans' hands with his own before whispering, "I don't know, I can't remember. I don't know what's gone."

Dean gave Sam a small smile, "I don't either little brother. Whether its pieces or a whole…whatever it is…it's going to be given back to you. **I promise**…besides _you_ have to get it back…" He looked at Sam in the eye, pulling him close and lowering his voice. "Because if you don't you would break a promise to me."

"How so?" Sam's flat voice again…

"Remember after dad died…you went to make a deal with that crossroads demon?" Dean watched Sam's face.

Sam nodded yes.

"You promised no more deals and I…"

"I remember."

"Well, you have to help me fix this or your breaking that promise." Dean said triumphantly.

"How do you figure that?" Sam asked, but didn't really act like he cared.

"Because you will be killing _my_ Sammy…and that would kill me." Dean told Sam earnestly.

"Dean, you're better off without that emotion overloaded…_NOW_, I'm more like you and dad…it's efficient."

"It's a suckass way to live if you ask me." Dean snapped.

"I didn't." Sam said bluntly before adding, "But your always telling me to stop bitching like a girl…"

"So if you let them take what made you-_you_…Sammy... I've loved you since the first time mom laid you in my arms… and I've missed you… _so _much I thought I'd die from the pain of it…I searched for ways to save you, get you out…I know now how it was for you…trying to save me…"

"Dean, I…"

"Being with Lisa and Ben has made _me_ more like you…_the old you_…and I'm a better man for it…I'm not _weaker_ for having _feelings… _I know…it's too little, too late…_I'm so sorry_…that I wasn't more like you to begin with and maybe none of this would have happened…"

A spark of anger flashed across Sam's face before sliding away, "How can you blame yourself for _any _of this? Did you cause me to make any of those dumbass decisions that ended with me in the pit?"

Dean said nothing, just watching Sam, letting his hands drop away.

"Well?" Sam asked stepping back and leaning against the doorframe.

"I can and I do." Dean paused as he ran a hand thru his hair. "I started _all_ this by not being fast enough to save you at Cold Oak."

A soft, "Dean." from Bobby went unanswered.

Sam raised an eyebrow before straightening up to full height. "That's" he took a deep breath, "fucking stupid. You've never done anything wrong."

Dean laughed as he said sarcastically, "They must have zapped your memories too, dude."

"You weren't perfect, but…" Sam started.

Cas interrupted, causing both brothers to jump, they had forgotten the others were in the room. "Why am I here?"

Dean turned angrily towards Cas, "_Your_ going to help us fix this…"

"Why would I do that?" Cas asked blankly.

"Because you _owe_ us, Cas. You _owe_ me and _you sure as hell_ owe Sam." Dean stormed.

Cas frowned, "But…" Cas hadn't noticed the static charge of rage rolling off Dean the more he denied helping them. "Samuel is right. He _is _more efficient now."

Dean lunged at Cas grabbing him by his trench coat lapels, pulling him in close, nose to nose. "Cause if that bastard Rafe does kick off "A" time again, you'll _need _me and I _won't_ help _you_. This time around _you guys_ can stop everything by yourselves while _I sit back and watch_!" Then Dean let go.

Cas straightened his coat, "He isn't missing anything." looking past Dean to Sam.

The rage boiled over and Dean lost his temper, "Damn it, Cas!"

Cas frowned, "He doesn't want…"

Dean shoved Cas and Sam stepped forward towards them. "And how long did it take them to program him to think that? That he wasn't worth it? That we…"

Sam laid a hand on Dean instantly calming him. "My brother's worth it." He snarled, jabbing a finger into Cas' chest.

Dean turned and looked up at Sam, "_You_ watched me get turned, Sammy and _you didn't care_…tell me how that is right? More efficient?"

Dean looked back at Cas, "That-_that_ is what God would want? Sam with his… _humanity_ gone?"

Dean glanced back to Sam, "Sam…_you_… the _whole you _would never let me go thru that…and if…if." Dean rubbed his eyes then stared straight into Sam's eyes, "If _you_ want this…_what you are now_…then I'm done." He waited a few seconds. When Sam said nothing, he nodded ok.

Then he turned to Cas, "Kill me _now._"

Bobby who had been silent thru most of the conversations, jumped up and yelled, "What the _hell_, Dean?"

Dean backed away from everyone and threw his arms wide, "_Do it now_! Cause I won't…" He waited a few seconds for something to happen.

Sam tilted his head to the side and Cas frowned. Dean's hand went to his waistband, he'd had his limit, and when his gun came into view, Bobby snarled, "_Don't_ you dare. _Not to me_! _Not_ in my house…your like a son to me and _this is what you _would have me see over and over in my head until I do the same?" With that he stalked towards Dean.

A sob escaped Dean as he bowed his head and halted the gun halfway to his forehead, he mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Bobby grabbed the back of Dean's neck with one hand and took the gun with the other. Bobby clasped his neck hard, almost touching foreheads a few seconds, then let go. Going to his desk he put the gun away.

Then Bobby turned on Sam, "And _you_ boy…your _not_ right, I didn't want to admit, God, neither one of you were perfect before. But, it was a hell of a lot better than _this_! Before… that vamp would have been killed before he'd had a chance to turn Dean, _you _would have done it! And the gun… _you_ would have taken it away from Dean. _I _wouldn't have needed to… You say you're a better hunter _now_…well, boy…I gotta tell ya I'm not seeing it…_Can't _you see what this is doing to your brother? Do you care?…and if you _don't_…can't you see that is wrong? What the hell happened to the Winchester boys against the world…cause right _I _see **one **standing by himself…" Bobby glanced at Dean, standing alone…defeated. It broke his heart.

Sam looked at Dean…he knew all the things he should be _feeling_…_things he used to feel_…he wasn't sure if he was ready for all those emotions. But he remembered Dean… and knew Dean would be there every step of the way. Dean wanted him different…Dean didn't like the new, improved Sam. Dean had noticed the brand-new Sam and wanted a do-over too…he remembered Dean didn't ask for anything for himself… it used to make Sam mad…He remembered Dean always made sure Sam got what he wanted…even if he went without to do it…Bobby seemed adamant as well. What the hell…he could always give it back if he wasn't happy… "Are you ready for the old me back?"

Dean looked up and gave one of his grins that made women swoon, "Hell, yeah, little brother…Sammy's coming home!"

Sam turned to Cas, "You heard my brother. Can you help him get what he wants?" Cas nodded and disappeared..

Sam looked at Dean, "I hope this really is best for you…"

Dean walked back over to Sam, "This is right for you and it's right for us, huh, Bobby?"

Bobby gave a weak smile as he nodded.

"Dean, I'm not doing this for me. I just hope you don't regret this someday." Sam told him flatly.

"I regret a lot of things in my life, Sammy. But getting the _whole Sammy package _won't be one of them." Dean said grin still in place.

Sam said firmly, "Ok, _now_ what?"

"We wait." Dean said, pulling Sam into a hug, chick-flick moment be damned …he'd been having a marathon of them anyway…really can't help that living with a woman and a soft-hearted kid…then says softly, "Thanks, Sammy."

Sam knew what he was suppose to do and kinda wished he could feel the love he knew he had before for Dean…he remembered what that felt like and he maybe wanted that back so he took the first step back towards Dean and hugged him back.

"Dean." Bobby says softly…Dean immediately turned to face him.

"If you ever try that again, you won't need a gun cause I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"What about no violence in the house, contradicting yourself there." Dean said with a small smile.

"_YOU idjit_! What the _hell_ were you thinking? Asking and angel to _smite_ you! _Dumbass_!" Bobby yanked off his hat and threw at Dean's head.

Dean caught the hat and took it over to Bobby, "I love you too." his lips trembling a little as he popped the cap back on Bobby's head. Bobby grabbed and gave him a quick hug, muttering, "Idjit, trying to make me gray-headed."

Dean muttered into Bobby's shoulder, "I wasn't thinking… I felt…"

Sam interrupted, "See, that's what I'm saying Dean. My emotions got in the way all the time." Sam stated.

Dean turned and took a step towards Sam, "So, I don't care…" Dean stuck his chin out in I'm-being-stubborn pose. "I've let my emotions do the same… do you want me to become like you are now?"

"I don't…no…I don't think I would . I have memories of how you were right after dad…and I don't believe I would."

"Well, there you go." Dean let out a pent up breath, he was getting Sammy back. A classic Dean dazzler smile appeared and he pulled Sam into another hug…

Sam told Dean frankly, "I don't remember you being a huggy person."

Dean snorted, "Shut up, Sam." squeezing him tighter.

There is a crackling snap and Dean shoves Sam behind him and looked for Bobby. It's quickly followed by the swoosh of wings. A blast threw Sam and Dean to opposite sides of the room.

"Boys, you alright?" Bobby asked, coming over and pulling the nearest Winchester off the floor, Sam.

"Good…I'm ok." Sam murmurs looking around. "Dean?" he heads toward his brother, followed by Bobby…he doesn't need another lecture, he knows what's expected of him.

Dean was holding his chest, breathing heavy as he propped himself up against the couch. "I'm ok…"

Sam helped Dean up and the three turned to face the new arrivals.

"Cas, stop!" Dean shouted realizing where Cas was about to step. The other angel Cas was fighting, Rafael laughed. "A devil's trap will not work on me."

"Nope, " Dean agreed, "But, this will." Dean flicked his lighter open and lit it by running the wheel across the leg of his jeans. He smiled when it flamed up the first try. He threw it on the edge of the trap, igniting the holy oil, making a whooshing sound.

"Cas, you ok?" Dean asked, both angels were beaten and bloody.

"I will live." He commented flatly, Dean shook his head…Sam sounded just like Cas…Dean shuddered…there was a time he'd wished Sam wasn't so emotional…never again…

"Not for long." snarled an enraged Rafael.

"Don't be counting those chickens just yet, Rafe…" Dean said, sauntering over.

"_You_…I will _end_ you!" Rafe declared vehemently.

"Rafe…Rafe…Rafe…not very _angelic_ of you, dude." Dean tsked, smirking at the rage dripping off the angel.

"What is the meaning of this? You hairless ape?" Rafe snarled, stepping closer to the burning oil.

"Did you _honestly_ think I wouldn't figure it out?…" Dean leaned closer, "That I _wouldn't come after you_?"

The realization sunk in and he threw back his head and laughed. "This is about that?" he nodded his head at Sam, "That abomination's soul?"

"Damn right it is. I want it back." Dean stated firmly.

Rafe smirked, "Yeah, well, you can't have it."

"Oh, one thing I can guarantee you…you arrogant bastard…I will have it." Dean snapped, glaring at Rafe.

Rafe tilted his head to the side, "Isn't the wrong one demanding it back?"

Dean turned to look at Sam, causing him to step forward.

"My brother says he wants it back." Sam stated blankly.

"What about you?… what do you want?" Rafe asked curiously.

"What my brother wants." Dean squeezed Sam's arm, tears in his eyes. It felt like for the first time in a long time Sam was trusting his brother to have his best interests at heart. It felt good! Maybe Sammy wasn't the only brother back!

"So," Rafe shrugged his shoulders as Bobby led Cas to a place to sit down. "Looks like we're at a standstill, boys…cause you really don't want it back…" he waited a couple seconds as he looked at Sam, then added, "do you?" without waiting for a answer this time he continued, "And I don't want to give it back." Then he looked at Dean, "That makes you." pointing at Dean, "the odd man out." A smug grin on his face.

"Yeah, well I'll end you if I don't get what I want." Dean stared him down.

Again the angel shrugged and spread his arms wide, "You are welcome to try Dean Winchester…Castiel hasn't had any luck."

"I want it back." Sam said quietly, raising his head to stare at Rafael. "You just took it away…there was no deals…no…I didn't give you permission to and you didn't ask."

"I don't care…I've got it and I'm keeping it." Rafe said laughing, he was enjoying this game.

"Then that makes you worse than a demon…worse than Lucifer…" Dean stated pulling out the special angel killing knife he'd used on Zachariah.

"Watch your tongue with me, boy." Rafael stepped towards Dean, "_you_ will die bloody."

"_One_ of us will." Dean agreed.

"I'm getting tired of hearing you run off at the mouth." Bobby spoke up, "Angel…"

"Rafael to you… you hairle…" Rafael stated, whipping his head aroung to stare at Bobby.

Bobby held up a book, "You know what this is?"

Rafael stood silent.

"This is a translation of how to send an angel into… well, you will no longer exist."

Rafael laughed, "Nothing like that will work on me…Latin…"still chuckling at Bobby's stupidity.

"Yeah…I figured." Bobby smiled. Dean noted Bobby had a sinister smile when he set his mind to it. "That's why I had Cas translate the Latin into enochian for me."

Rafael's mouth fell open, "Brother, you would betray me like this?" he questioned Cas.

Cas rose with Bobby's help, "I am not the betrayer of brothers here. That rests squarely on you."

"The others will avenge me, Castiel!" He stated in a panic.

"That is why I have sent someone for our father." Cas said and allowed himself a small smile.

"He won't come." Rafael said, eyes darting around the room, seeking escape.

"We shall see." Cas smiled, "Shall we wait for him, _my brother_?" Saying brother with a hint of something…a little sarcasm, perhaps.

Rafe looked at Sam, "It did you no good last time…just caused everyone around you pain…" going in for the kill, "and death."

Dean snarled taking a step into the circle, ignoring the flames, "_**It was you**_… _you _programmed him to believe that shit! How long Rafe…" Sam yanked Dean back.

"Nothing but the truth…_he_ knows it." He looked from Dean to Sam, "_don't you_?"

Sam opened his mouth, "It's _my _soul…"

Rafe yanked a necklace off his neck. "I will destroy it."

Dean zeroed in on that… it was just like what had held Anna's grace… he smiled as he remembered how Anna had gotten it back.

Bobby started speaking in Enochian.

Rafael fell to his knees. "Stop!" he gasped.

While Rafe's head was bowed Dean lept thru the flames and grabbed the dangling necklace from Rafe's fingers and threw it at Sam's feet where it shattered.

"No!" Rafe screamed.

Sams' arms flung out wide and his back arched, eyes closing it reminded Dean of a backwards demon exit eccept it was a white glow surrounding Sam. Sam fell to his knees. _Just like Cold Oak_, Dean's mind popped in.

"NO!" Dean screamed, jumping the flames again and sliding in to catch Sam. Déjà vu again… "Sammy, come on! Don't do this man…" He pulled Sam into a hug , then leaned back taking Sam's face in his hands, "Come on, Sammy…open your eyes, please…" A sob escaped as Sam's head lolled…just like before… Dean repressed the urge to check Sam's back for a knife wound. Sam's dead weight pressed against Dean as he clung to him. I should have left it alone…dealt with…he stopped those thoughts. _His_ Sammy needed his soul. He was now whole."

Rafael laughed coldly, "You think you have saved your brother?…You have condemned him, _again_."

Dean stiffened, still clinging to Sam, "No I haven't. But that was _your _plan." as he rubbed Sam's back. "He stopped you the first time. You knew him being whole, _he'd do it again_."

"Well, if he's not going to help me…he's of no use to me. I'll just…" Rafael stopped talking and stared at the ceiling…listening…after a couple minutes…he cried out, "No, father, I…" nothing more was heard because he disappeared in a blinding flash of light. The holy oil went out instantly, leaving no marks.

"Huh." Dean said, turning his attention back to Sam. He whispered in Sam's ear, "Sammy, you missed God taking Rafe. I think he's in BIG trouble with his father." Dean sat all the way on the floor, turning Sam and pulling him into his lap until Sam's back was pressed against his chest. He put his arms around Sam's chest pulling him close, then taking his one hand to cradle Sam's face. "Sammy, please… I need my pain-in-the-ass little brother…" and silently he wondered where the other one was that never got a chance to be their pain-in-the ass?"

Bobby had been taking care of Cas, washing blood off his face and watching Dean with Rafe in case he needed help. "You done good kid…how's Sam?" Bobby asked coming around the desk to kneel beside them.

Dean looked up tears in his eyes and Bobby fell back on his ass. That look of dispair was Cold Oak all over again…

"Cas…get over here." Bobby snapped…

Cas appeared kneeling on the other side of Sam.

_AND THAT WAS _when the air changed in the room, someone else had arrived… Bobby searched the room, eyes lighting on Chuck in the doorway.

"Once again, Dean Winchester saves the day." Chuck said with a smile.

"No," Dean said solemnly, "No, I think God did that."

"Wow, this is a day I never expected to witness." Chuck said with another smile as he came over to kneel beside Bobby.

"Angels and Demons fucking with us…what's new with that?" Dean snapped, thinking some what distracted…_Why wasn't Sammy waking up_?

"Dean." Chuck said gently, "the boy has been thru a lot. But he has been reunited with his soul and all that intels."

Dean frowned, "What does that mean?" Chuck smiled and stood.

Dean let Sam's head rest on his shoulder as he grabbed Chuck's pants' leg, "What does that mean?"

"All his pieces are one now. The rest…is a new journey…by the way Adam is at rest as well with his mother." and he disappeared.

Dean blinked and shook his head as if to clear it… Who was Chuck, more than their prophet? An angel…his eyes widened, God? "Bobby…Cas…what does that mean?"

Cas looked thunderstruck as he mumbled, "A new beginning… the road is _yours_ to pick." and Cas put his hand on Sam's forehead, closed his eyes and prayed.

Sam came to with a gasp, sucking in a huge lungful of air.

Dean laughed with pure joy, something he hadn't done in a long time…finally a chance for peace for all of them. Dean hugged his brother close… "Sammy, welcome home, little brother…"

**THE END**

FINAL NOTE: This story was actually finished: Oct 27, 2010- it took awhile for my son to convince me to put it up…and then I had issues uploading. Even had to delete the story at one point and put it back up. With the story I wanted God more hands on. I wanted to show that being with Lisa and Ben had some kind of effect on Dean. I wrote this after the vamp turnage of Dean, obviously, and this is my version of _What is wrong with Sam_? Hope it wasn't too boring …quite a few mushy Dean scenes, but he will do anything for his bro (even mushy)… well I hope you liked….maybe will take a few days off…and think about adding something else….oh…reference to: Crossroads deal Sam tried to make…from a story I wrote before this after watching IMTOD and ELAC…see ya, (iamtryN)


End file.
